


I Choose You

by chiryouyaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, first fic ahahaha bye, this is terrible please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiryouyaku/pseuds/chiryouyaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Koushi go on a date on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

Daichi couldn’t take it anymore.

Daichi and Sugawara were currently out on a date, on Christmas, and they had been walking around the park they had gone to for a while now and well basically that was it. They were just. w _alking. around._

Daichi had expected a little more, you know,  _intimacy_ , and had used every opportunity to make a move. He had tried to hold Sugawara’s hand, hug him and even just touch his shoulder but each time Sugawara would move away from him and simply because of that Daichi couldn’t take it anymore.

_This is supposed to be a date right? And dates are romantic? Is he doing this on purpose? Or am I just unlucky?_

Sugawara _had_ agreed to go out with him on Christmas so he couldn’t be _that_  unlucky. He hoped. Groaning internally, Daichi silently followed Sugawara. 

“Ah! Daichi let’s go watch that!” Sugawara suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a performance put up by a choir, and dragged Daichi by the hand. Daichi blinked and stared at their hands, fingers intertwined, and smiled to himself. He laughed at how simple it was for Sugawara to do something that he had been struggling to do for the past two hours and held onto his hand tightly. 

The two of them watched the choir perform for a while, standing amongst the small crowd that had formed, enjoying the performance. They begin to wander around after the performance was over and came to a stop in front of the giant Christmas tree that had been placed in the centre of the park, the bright lights illuminating everything around with a tinge of blue and red.

“Well today was fun, although I have to admit I was expecting you to make a move on me.” Sugawara teased, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“So you  _were_  avoiding me on purpose!” Daichi huffed at Sugawara, earning him a giggle from the other boy.

“Maaaybe.” 

They were facing each other now, standing much closer than before. Daichi found himself admiring Sugawara, the snow on his eyelashes, his soft hair, his bright eyes, before he realised that he was cupping his face, tilting it upwards towards him. He leaned forward, just as Sugawara closed his eyes, and he felt something inside of him flutter. 

It was incredible how the two of them came together like two parts of a whole. This was everything that Daichi had ever wanted and he had found it. He could hear the faint voices of the choir singing again, could feel the intensity of the bright lights hanging on the Christmas tree looming beside them, but none of that mattered. Not now, not ever for the only thing that had ever mattered was standing in front of him, hands wound around his neck, kissing him gently.

Daichi felt himself smile against Sugawara’s soft lips and he felt him return the smile. They pulled away after a while but didn’t move away from each other. Sugawara breathed out, lightly bumping Daichi’s forehead with his.

"That was my first kiss." Daichi quietly whispered.

"It was my first kiss too." Sugawara replied.

"You have no idea how in love I am with you right now."

"I think I do."

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before breaking out in giggles. Daichi couldn’t help but notice how red Sugawara's cheeks were, even under the lights from the Christmas tree.

"But I am serious." Daichi said.

"What?"

"Sugawara Koushi, I am in love with you."

Sugawara stared at him for a moment before smiling widely, his dimples making him seem much younger than he already was, his cheeks turning a shade darker.

"Well then, Sawamura Daichi, I am in love with you as well." he replied.

Daichi simply pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i didnt wanna post this at all i posted it on tumblr last year for christmas i feel like it isnt up to AO3 fanfic standards IF YOU MADE IT TO THE END AND ARE READING THIS THANK YOU I LOVE YOU


End file.
